crossovercovefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuna
Yuna' is one of the main characters of the tenth Final Fantasy installment and its squeal. Daughter of High Summoner Braska, Yuna followed him into his footsteps to defeat a monster named Sin. Defeating Sin, however, led to the loss of her loved one, two years later, Yuna gained new strenght in hopes of finding him and ending her story happily.' 'Biography' Final Fantasy X-2 (Before Crossover Cove) Yuna's peaceful life two years after the defeat of Sin was shattered when her younger cousin, Rikku, showed her a sphere of a young mysterious man who resembled her lost love, Tidus. With Rikku's urging, Yuna became a sphere hunter and member of the sphere hunting group, the Gullwings, led by Brother and Buddy. The LeBlanc Syndinate, the Gullwing's 'rival' sphere hunting group, always tried to prove that they were better than them, but the Gullwings proved them wrong everytime. In time, Yuna learned the man in the sphere wasn't Tidus, but a person named Shuyin, who died a thousand years before during the war between Zanarkand and Bevelle. He was trying to save his loved one, Lenne, a popular songstress and a summoner who was sent to the frontlines. Shuyin knew all to well that Lenne wouldn't survive and tried to save her by using a forgotten machina underneath Bevelle. However, Lenne stopped him and the two died together. Lenne's spirit rested within the Songstress dress, which Yuna wore when she first went to the Farplane during the strange attacks of the Aeons. At first glance, Shuyin, who had become a unsent and controlled Baralai, thought she was Lenne. Though when the two would actually confront each other, Shuyin finally saw the truth and was about to destroy everything when Lenne came out of the sphere and comforted him. With Spira at peace once again and even though she didn't find Tidus, Yuna went on traveling with the Gullwings, ready to write a new exciting chapter of her story. Crossover Cove Pre-World Arc Yuna first appeared in the area where the l'Cie and their help would fight Barthandelus and Orphan. She bumped into Harry Potter and unexpectedly 'passed' something onto him. The two fought together and Harry discovered the Garment Grid as he changed into the White Mage dressphere. 'Dresspheres' Yuna has all her dresspheres and Garment Grids from her source material as well as International + Last Mission in the rp. Surprisingly a Garment Grid was unexpectedly passed onto Harry, giving him the ability to use dresspheres as well. *Gunner: Yuna's default dressphere. This dressphere was given to her by Rikku when Rikku asked her to join the Gullwings. She uses a pair of guns called Tiny Bees and wears a outfit rememicent of Tidus' outfit, it is unknown when Harry use it or what his appearance and weapons will be. *Thief: The default dressphere of her cousin, Rikku. Yuna changed into this dressphere when the situtation called for it and stole from the fiends she faced. She wears a blue version of Rikku's outfit and blue daggers similar to hers, it will be unknown when Harry use it or what his appearance and weapon will be. *Warrior: The default dressphere of Paine, a companion of Yuna. In this dressphere, Yuna would fight like Tidus did two years previous. Yuna wears brown armor with a red outfit underneath and wield the Brotherhood, Tidus' signutare weapon. After he had realized he had the Garment Grid, Harry used this sphere, he wears slimmed down silver armor with a black leather outfit and wield the Sword of Gryffindor. *Songstress: The dressphere of Lenne's memories. Yuna used this dressphere on three separate events, when she and the Gullwings found LeBlanc posing as her in Luca, on the Celeius, and during the concert in the Thunder Plains. Yuna wears Lenne's Songstress outfit while in this dress. Renamed Singer for Harry's usage, plans are for Harry to use this sphere during the opening of the second arc and will wear a outfit close to Neku Sakuraba for more of a gangster hip look. *Black Mage: A dressphere that was found on Mt. Gagazet, the home of Yuna's former guardian, Kimahri. Like with the many others spheres, Yuna wore this dressphere on the jounery when the situation called for black magic. For this dressphere, Yuna wears a black and red outfit with a black hat and wields the Nirvana, though it is unknown when Harry will use this dressphere, he will wear a Black Mage tradiational style Hogwarts robe with the Sorting Hat and will wield the Enchanted Rod, used by Paine in the source material. *White Mage: A dressphere found on Yuna's home island of Besaid. In this dressphere, Yuna would wear it when Rikku and/or Paine were gravely wounded. It's the only dress where her long ponytail is not visible, Yuna wears white and red robes and wielded her default Summoner's staff, this was also the first dressphere Harry discovered, he wears a white mage version of his school robes with a white outfit underneath and wields the Spiked Rod, used by Rikku in the source material. *Gun Mage: The dressphere obtained in the Moonflow. While in this dressphere, Yuna would be able to scan enemies and defeat them using their speific weaknesses. In this dressphere, Yuna wears a purple and blue outift and wields a speific charged gun. It is unknown when Harry will use this dress or what his appearance and weapons will be. *Alchemist: A dressphere obtained in the Calm Lands. In this dressphere, Yuna is able to make items and use them to heal her party when in battle. Yuna wears a red and gold outfit in this dress and wields a high-tech gun. Unknown when Harry will use it, but his outfit will be his school uniform, stylized and colored as Edward Elric's outfit, and will wield a high-tech rifle. *Dark Knight: This dressphere was obtained in the Bevelle Underground. Yuna would use dark abilities while wearing this dressphere if the situation ever called for it. In this dressphere, Yuna wears black spiked armor and wields Tidus' Caladborg. Unknown when Harry will use it or what his appearance and weapons will be. *Samurai: This dressphere was obtained in Kilika. Yuna would use abilities similar to Auron, her father's and her own guardian, when in battle while wearing this dressphere. She wears a red and blue colored robe with a dark orange hemlet and wields the Spider's Kiss. Unknown when Harry will use this dressphere, but his appearance will be similiar to Himura Kenshin and wield a sword like Kenshin's sakabato. *Lady Luck: A dressphere rewarded as a prize in Luca. In this dressphere, Yuna would use abilities like Gamble and Bride to fight against enemeis. Yuna's symbol is Spades and wears a purple revealing outfit. Renamed Gambler for Harry's usage, though unknown when he will use it, Harry's outfit will be close in appearance to Balthier from Final Fantasy XII and will wield a pair of dice. *Berserker: A dressphere obtained at Lake Macalania. Yuna would pounce and attack enemies like a mountain lion while in this dressphere. Yuna wears a red and gold outfit and has brown colored paws on her hands. Unknown when Harry will use this dressphere, but his appearance will be close to a African lion and his fighting style will be similiar to Sora's Anti Form. *Trainer: A dressphere given by Kimahri, Yuna's former guardian. Yuna commands a dog named Kogoro, who is similar in appearance to Yojimbo's dog, in battle to attack enemies. Yuna wears red and white protective leather outfit, unknown when Harry will use it, but he will wear a outfit that is a combined style of Snow Villers and Hagrid's outfits while training a young male hippogriff. *Mascot: The Gullwings' 'prized garment'. Yuna used this dressphere during the mission in Luca to stop LeBlanc and nearly overheated while in it. Yuna wears a Moogle costume and wields a Mooba as a weapon. Unknown when Harry will be use it or what his mascot appearance will be. *Festival-Goer: A dressphere from International + Last Mission. In this dressphere, Yuna uses balls attached to her wrists called Temari for attacks while her shoes are used for special abilities. Yuna wears a bright pink kimono with moogles on the sleeves, unknown when Harry will use it or what kind of weapons he will use, but he will wear a red and gold cermony robe. *Psychic: A dressphere given by Shinra. Yuna would use mental energy and psyhic powers to attack and defeat the enemies she faced in this dress. Yuna wears a purple sailor suit with a hot-pink colored visor around her eyes. Harry tested out his Garment Grid by picking the Psychic dress, he wears a futuristic version of his school uniform and a dark green visor over his eyes. *Bare: A dressphere that is available when there are no others. If Yuna or Harry 'break' all of their dresspheres, they are reverted into this 'Bare' dressphere, which is relatively weak despite increasing their levels in the dress. Yuna wears a white sleeveless top with the Zanarkand Abes symbol and light blue shorts and Harry wears a white unbuttoned shirt and black shorts. *Floral Fallal: Yuna's ultimate dressphere. Yuna floats in the center of the a large sea hibiscus flower while controlling the left and right pistils of the sphere. While in this dressphere, Yuna is completely clad in white, including her hair expect for her ponytail which is missing from the sphere. It is uncertain if Harry will obtain his own ultimate dressphere for the moment. *Summoner: A dressphere of Yuna's original adventure. In this dressphere, Yuna has all of her abilities, including healing spells and aeons, and is pretty much in fighting from two years previous. She wears her original summoner outfit and wields her default Summoner's staff. As it is a exclusive sphere for Yuna, Harry will not receive a Summoner dressphere. 'Trivia' *This Yuna is a combined version of her X, X-2, KHII, and Dead Fantasy selves. So, she can change into a fairy form and has a dressphere of her Summoner outfit. *Harry accidently being able to use the Garment Grid is rememicent of a old FF crossover rp Aerith used to be in. However, all of Harry's sphere appearances will be mofits from different series instead of being similar to Yuna's dresspheres in appearance *Aerith was undecided if Yuna would appear as a summoner or a sphere hunter. It was a last minute decision that Yuna would be combined with her X, X-2, KHII, and Dead Fantasy versions. Category:Characters